


Fraternity Pledge

by FluffyOtters1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Hazing, Power Bottom Theo Raeken, Rough Sex, Top Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), fraternity, rush - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyOtters1/pseuds/FluffyOtters1
Summary: All human Au in which Stiles wants to join a fraternity and Scott his best friend goes with him as support but ends up joining anyways. One of the fraternity brothers is Theo Raeken a guy Scott knew from a long time ago which is another reason to stay.





	Fraternity Pledge

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Sceo Secret Santa as a present for sinofthewolf/TheorianDG on AO3. I hope you like it!

“Come on, please I need you to do this for me!” He pleaded. “We’re in college and this year we are going to be popular and make friends!” 

“But Stiles, I don’t really want to join a fraternity, I just want to go to school and get my veterinarian degree,” Scott said. “A frat would only be a distraction, not to mention, why would I want to join one? We’ve watched those fraternity movies, it just isn’t really my thing even if in an ideal world they won’t be allowed to haze.”

“Come on Scott, please….?” Stiles begged and pulled out the secret weapon: begging and giving Scott the “look.” Scott never could resist the look and Stiles often gave it to him right before he and Scott went on wild adventures. It was how he always dragged Scott along with him into trouble and this time was no exception. Scott groaned. 

“Stiles? No, ugh Stiles don’t do that….” Scott said and Stiles quivered his lip and stared at Scott even more. “Argh fine, I’ll be with you at pledging to support you but I don’t want to join a fraternity.” 

“Yeah alright, this is going to be awesome woo!” Stiles cheered. “We are going to impress them and become members and become part of one of the most respected and admired groups on campus!” Scott sighed as he followed Stiles for sign ups. They had been friends through thick and thin so far and they always will be. He couldn’t let Stiles do it alone and if it was bad Scott was going to need to be there to help pull Stiles out of trouble. Therefore, Scott was there to help Stiles with the fundraising and the appealing to the various frats. He really should have worked harder to not participate but it was hard not to and if he was there for everything Scott figured why not? He also blamed peer pressure and the social environment. At least he got his work done. Stiles rarely did. He did enough to get by with passing grades, but he was there just to coast apparently. Scott wished he was more assertive to say what was on his mind because they were friends, but Stiles could do better at school and it was irritating. Scott wanted to succeed and he wished Stiles wanted to as well.

To Scott’s surprise, he and Stiles were picked as potential pledges. They were one of the lucky few, especially for Alpha Sigma Phi. Scott was shocked when he was personally chosen and sponsored by one of the leading members Theo Raeken. When Scott heard the name, he immediately had to go google and check him up because Theo Raeken was a name he knew from the past. He had known a Theo Raeken in the fourth grade and Theo had been one of his closest friends. They were friends before Stiles even and did everything together. Then Theo’s family moved him away in the fourth grade when a tearful Theo broke down and told Scott the “dread doctors” were taking him away. Theo’s parents were doctors of some sort, but Scott never really was clear on what sort of doctors they were, not that it mattered to him then. He was more upset that Theo was going to be taken away from him. It was only years later that he thought it was odd he rarely saw Theo’s parents. 

Scott had never heard from Theo since then though. At least, not until now. He never received a phone call, letter, or email or communication on Myspace or Facebook and Theo Raeken dropped off the face of the earth. It was a dark time and Scott had been depressed for a year until he met Stiles. Stiles was also very assertive and go active and pushed Scott to do things which he needed sometimes, even if they got into trouble. Scott did thank Stiles for that. Looking at the page though, he wondered if the reason why he was such good friends with Stiles was because of the hole torn in him with Theo leaving him. Scott immediately shut down that train of thought, feeling like a traitor. Stiles had nothing to do with Theo leaving him other than being available, but they were genuine friends and he did not only hang out with Stiles because Theo wasn’t there. They would have been friends anyways. Probably. No stop it, they would have been. 

The last rush week was brutal and Scott and Stiles felt like they were going to die. It wasn’t as bad as one of the ones you hear about in the news where people get brutalized or end up needing to go to the hospital from alcohol poisoning, but it was still tough when the prescribed limits and a week-long party and sleep deprivation was not what Scott needed. It was just night after night after night of drinking and doing chores for the upper douchebag brothers. He just had to keep reminding himself it could have been worse, which it could have been worse as there were other chapters and fraternities that would make pledging more like psychological and physical torture with their hazing. The only things that got Scott through it was that it was almost done, Stiles’s happy grin and encouragement, and one brother in the fraternity that Stiles wanted to be in. And that person was Theo. 

“How is it progressing?” drawled a voice from behind Scott. Scott frowned and turned around looking at him with a bit of a glare. “Really?” he asked. “Why am I doing your laundry and cleaning your room in a maid uniform?” Because Scott was also drunk his tongue was a lot looser than normal. “This is utterly demeaning.” He was also a bit pissed considering the items he had found. It was undoubtedly standard fare for any cleaner finding used condoms, moldy food, dirty pizza boxes, unwashed socks and worse, but Scott never had to do that before. He sent a silent apology to his mom and all cleaners everywhere. He never let his room get this bad and he was amazed by how dirty it was. Either Theo was a slob or just a shared room. Scott seriously hoped the latter. 

“I needed to have this room cleaned,” Theo said who was watching him with interest. Well, that was true Scott had to admit. How had they lived that it had gotten like that for so long? Also, who actually slept in that bed? He had to shudder. This was going to be gross. As Scott turned to get started, Theo whistled. Scott turned to look at him. “What?” he demanded. Theo’s lips curled into a smile. “This isn’t an ordinary room clean. You’re going to be my maid.” 

“I beg your pardon?” Scott said confused.  
“You’re going to be the maid and wear this,” Theo said pulling out a short tight black lace French maid’s outfit.  
“Like fuck I am,” Scott said. 

“You are,” Theo said grimly. “It’s part of your fraternity pledge.” Scott had a lot of choice things to say about his version of family. But then Theo looked at him with the most pleading expression in his eyes. “Please,” those eyes said. And then Theo did his own version of the look and Scott lost once again and ended up doing the thing. He put on the outfit. 

“So how about this?” Scott said coming out with the costume on him. If he was going to wear it, he was going to wear it in style. And, though he wouldn’t admit it, it was kind of fun. “What do you think?” Scott couldn’t say for certain, but it sounded like a sharp intake of air as Scott paraded in it, starting with picking up clothes and vacuumming. 

“Are you feeling cold?” Theo asked, sounding concerned. Scott would almost feel touched but considering the garbage he had to go through, literally as well, Theo couldn’t have been that worried. Also, if Scott didn’t know any better, he would have thought Theo had probably been staring at his ass the entire time. But no, he was just a jerk.  
“No not really,” Scott stretched turning around. “ 

“No, I am fine. Well no, I am not fine, I must ask. What the hell did you do to your room?” Scott said. Theo looked blankly at him. “Of course you’re speechless. You never talk to me anyways unless it is to order me around,” Scott said slightly bitterly. “And to think I wanted to be in the same fraternity as you. That’s it, I’m going. No fraternity is worth this, I was only doing this for Stiles…”

“Stay, please.” Scott heard and he turned around to find Theo Raeken standing there looking at him eyes shining at him in a way that made Scott shiver in desire. He was shirtless, his muscular body on full display and Scott had to reach out and touch it. “Yes,” Theo said huskily. “I’ve been wanting you.”  
“Liar,” Scott said but with less venom and bitterness. “I don’t believe you.”  
“Oh, I do. Why else would I personally pick you and make you do all these things for me?”  
“Seriously?” Scott asked beginning to pull away. Theo’s arm reached out to pull Scott closer.  
“You look so good doing them. And to answer your question earlier about the maid outfit though, it’s because you look damn fine in it.”  
“You actually get people into bed with lines like those?” Scott asked confused.  
“You’re here aren’t you?” Theo said leaning in close and Scott couldn’t look away.  
“Good…good point,” Scott admitted. He was there. Theo really knew what he was doing, looking at him like that. “  
“I wanted you the moment I saw you in the pledge line,” Theo said.  
“Then why are you making me do this?” Scott asked. 

“Making you? I’m not making you do anything Scott,” Theo said. “You can pull away at any moment. But you don’t want to. The frat requests? Those you do have to do to be in the frat, but I know you don’t have the biggest interest in joining anyways. So why continue?” Theo asked. “I have to see how far you would go, if you would become a brother of mine or back out.”  
“I…you watch me,” Scott said. 

“That is the point yes. And you deliberately give me quite a show,” Theo said his hands reaching out and rubbing Scott’s butt.  
What are you doing?!” He asked as Theo stretched out on the bed invitingly all of a sudden.  
“Punish me, punish me Scott,” Theo cried in honestly very realistic seeming tears. Scott even believed they were real for a second before he remembered that Theo had told him once he could cry on command convincingly. “You want to punish me. I’ve been a bad boy Scott.”  
“No.” Theo looked at Scott.  
“No?”

“I don’t want to play whatever bizarre kink game this is. I already put on this ridiculous dress, I’m not going to pretend to be your mistress or whatever.”

“Actually, you’re the maid that is teaching her employer a lesson and forcing him to submit,” Theo said. “Sometimes it would be a girl with a strap on but that’s demeaning and not even close to what a real tool would feel like. Especially one as nice as yours.” Scott’s mouth dropped open and his face turned red. 

“What the…Why am I fulfilling this particular fantasy?” Scott tried hard not to think of what Theo just said but couldn’t help it. He never would have expected somebody like Theo to want something like that though. Ordinarily, he would have it turned around that Theo would be the one doing the punishing.  
“Because I want you to Scott and I trust you. You’ve always taken care of me.”  
“So you remember…?” Scott said. “I wasn’t sure you did. You never once said anything or gave any clue about it.” His hands clenched. That had hurt, finding out that it had been his friend Theo from long ago and he still heard nothing. “You sick…sick,” Scott said trying to find the right word. “Nerf herder.” He had finally watched Star Wars with Stiles.  
“Ah you’ve seen Star Wars,” Theo said. “Interesting choice.”  
“Fuck you,” Scott said.  
“Exactly what I’m wanting Scott,” he smirked. Scott opened his mouth then closed it. Theo did have him there. 

“It’s always been you, even with other people. It doesn’t work as well otherwise and feels wrong. I think you’ll make it work for sure.” Theo stripped down to his underwear which was a…Scott’s face burned red, a g-string that literally covered nothing. Scott was of the opinion those didn’t actually even count as underwear. But his face felt as red as a fire hydrant as Theo stretched out for him. This was a dream. This wasn’t happening. Scott hit himself to see if it would wake him up.

“What did you do that for?” Theo asked, seeing Scott hit himself.  
“I’m dreaming. It’s the booze and alcohol. I’m just imagining all this from a lack of sleep and frustration over you being a dick” Theo smiled pushing up from the bed and waved invitingly.  
“Did it work? Have you woken up yet?” Theo said.  
“No,” Scott groaned. “But I will be up soon.”  
“Whatever, until you do, come here ,” Theo suggested, a hint of command in his voice. “As this is a ‘dream’ you say, how about you tell me what you think and punish me.”

“Fine,” Scott said. “I hate you. I hate that I love you. I hate that you abandoned me. I hate that you turned out to be such a douchebag. I hate that you still wont talk to me other than to make demands. I hate that you tease me like this, even in my dreams like you have before, though this is very different.” Theo raised his eyebrows flattered and now extremely curious as to what Scott’s dreams were but he let Scott continue.  
“Yes let it out,” Theo said. “Let it all out.”

“I only pledged to make Stiles happy and I only pledged to this dumb fraternity to see you again. Otherwise you would be “too busy” or doing things with the fraternity. You never gave me the time of day!” Scott started to yell. Theo smiled a sad smile that seemed at odds with his eyes that looked right at Scott which sent a wave of heat over Scott seeing the smile. “You treated me like trash. Worse, you treated me as something beneath your notice other than to boss me around. You never contacted me.

Theo’s hands gripped the sheets. He had wanted this but now that he was hearing it, about the pain that he caused Scott it felt terrible. It felt amazing. He needed to be punished. He will free Scott as well by allowing him a target for his rage. It was a win all around. Scott grabbed Theo’s face. “And now you tell me you want this,” he breathed heavily. “You want to be dominated and punished.” 

“It is what I know,” Theo said. Scott shakes his head. “It isn’t everything. You just want to be loved. Your parents never did.” Theo gasped. That was a low blow and not one he had anticipated. His parents were off limits. Scott really twisted the screw there. Scott was still ranting as Theo prepared himself and then kissed him. Scott blinked as Theo did. It had more passion and enthusiasm than he ever could thought fratboy Theo could have. And the instant Theo pulled away, he slapped him, hard. It was instinctive and automatic and Theo smiled. “Did it feel good?”

“Yes,” Scott admitted. “I needed it and want you even more.”  
“Good, show me how you feel,” Theo said, his voice heavy and hypnotic. And Scott did.

When Scott woke up, his head was throbbing. Ugh, what a party. At least rush week was over and he survived. He supposed he was a new member, he just had to do one last….wait where was he? He blinked again. This room…it was familiar. It was the same one as in a dream that actually was pretty lucid but bizarre for a thing to have happened. He and Theo made out last night. Actually, they did…a lot more. Scott’s face turned bright red at the thought. But it was a strange setting where Theo begged for Scott to punish him. But it was just a dream. Theo wasn’t even here. It was just some bedroom in the frat house.  
“That sure was something huh? You were magnificent,” came a voice and Scott turned to see a shirtless Theo walking towards him, still wet from the shower. 

“You…you…what?” Scott choked out. “It was real?”  
“Of course. And as I said, magnificent. You were an animal,” Theo made a rawr noise. “Letting out your pent up emotions, it was therapeutic.”  
“So it was just some weird kink therapy for you then? It didn’t matter It was me?”  
“Quite the contrary. It absolutely mattered. I wanted it to be you. I needed you to be free and release on me. You hold everything in. It’s something you’ve always done. The pressure was draining you though.  
“I was just tired.” Scott said. 

“But it was more than that. You’ve held in so much stuff you don’t know what you want. You want to always serve the needs of others. You need someone to take care of you that will fill your needs and take that burden. And I was hoping it would be me.” 

Scott stared. “Theo…yes…though only ever stone cold sober from now on understand?” Scott said. He then looked down shocked. “I didn’t mean to say it like that.”  
“Yes, tell people what they need to hear and convey your feelings as they are. You stood up for yourself. I always wanted you to. You are a hero of mine and I had to show you the hero in you.” Theo grinned. “And it was a lot of fun and you deserve to be selfish given how much you give. You need to take charge.” 

“Then…I want you now,” Scott demanded. “Show me how to do this. I want you to show me how much you want me given your cold behavior. Make up for it and I’ll believe you.” And the second time was even better as Scott was sober as Theo had him top and Scott found himself loving how obedient Theo was to his suggestions. 

The contrast was incredible. When they were out in public Theo was charming and flirtatious and manly in ways Scott could only wish was him. But when it was just the two of them Theo relaxed and playful and enjoyed nothing more than Scott being his leader. His brother, his lover, his Scott. 

“Stiles?” Scott said a couple days later. A couple days of glorious high action make outs and sex with Theo who was insatiable and endless Scott could barely walk and he wasn’t even expending as much energy. “I’ll train you in,” Theo had told him.  
“Yes?” Stiles asked. 

“Go do your homework, now,” Scott forcefully told him. “You are a selfish slacker who gets by. You got issues, we all do, but you’ve been enabled by me and your dad long enough. I want you to march into our room and do your homework.” Stiles’s dumbfounded expression made Scott laugh. Theo was right, he did need to stop being so giving and sacrificing. “I always wanted to tell you how I felt sometimes. I feel free as I was meant to be now.” He saw Theo watching nearby then strode over to him and kissed him, shocking both Theo and Stiles. “And might as well get this out in the open too. I love you Theo Raeken.”


End file.
